<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry, Ma'am by Lonelylilravenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567860">Sorry, Ma'am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw'>Lonelylilravenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice dressed quickly, reviewing the outfit she'd had chosen since the vision first came to her.</p><p>It wasnt everyday you met your soulmate, and it certainly wasn't every day you get to see them coming. This was a chance she couldn't afford to waste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry, Ma'am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not knowing who you were is a bit of a pain when people keep asking you your name.</p><p>It was just one of the many ways in which Major Jasper Whitlock helped me, from giving me hope for a life to come to reminding me that I wasn't just a bit of rock, which could curl up and pretend to not exist, or trip people up when they annoyed it. No. My first memory, ever, was of Jasper; I'd always loved the idea that my first memory was from the future. Honey -blonde hair, topaz eyes, and the widest, cutest, most lopsided grin in all of history.</p><p>
  <em>"come on, Alice! " he laughed. "Race you to the river! Or are you chicken....?"</em>
</p><p>And I got up and followed him. I followed my instinct, and I followed the river; I followed my future, this scarred vampire who told me my name was Alice. Alice. I liked the sound of it, especially when he said it.</p><p>And then, I saw the family that we would join. I saw Jasper letting go of his fears but not his history, wrestling the other yellow-eyed boys; I saw the girl who would pose as Jasper's twin, and who would be my sister, in every way but DNA. I saw my parents, because that was what they were, for all intents and purposes. But the person I saw most was Jasper, calling me by my name, hunting with me, putting up with my glitter. And from that, I could survive - learning to hunt, to stay inconspicuous, to find out about this new world without wrecking it. And always, always saying I was Alice. Alice.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Today was the day.</p><p>I'd seen it weeks in the making. I'd spent half my life in the future, feeling Jasper's whims take him further away, then closer, then further again. It was a long time before I could see what would happen: as soon as I saw it, the diner, the day, the weather, I knew that it wasn't changing any more. </p><p>I put on the dress I'd picked out as soon as the vision had struck me. Today I would finally meet Jasper, be able to thank him for everything he'd done for me, helped me through, taught me to do. He would be scared, of course. He might attack me. He might run away. I just prayed to the highest heaven that my emotions got to him before reality did.</p><p> </p><p>The diner was empty, which gave me hope. I doubted someone like Jasper - thirsty and refusing to do anything about it - would enter any place with more than five humans in it, even if they were all spaced out. I understood his wish to remain hungry, to avoid killing, and therefore feeling, but I wished he wouldn't starve himself. <em>That's why you're here, </em>I reminded myself. <em>To show him the Cullen way. And then find the Cullens.</em></p><p>The high red barstool had a swivel; good. I needed to check the door every so often. The waitress smiled at me, and I returned it weakly. I shook my head at her offer of food.</p><p>"I'm just waiting for someone, " I said. </p><p>"No-one in their right mind would keep you waiting, Miss. Are they worth it?" The waitress replied, clearly desperate for any kind of gossip that was new to everyone. </p><p>" Oh, yes, he's worth it. " I said firmly. </p><p>She raised her eyebrows, but shrugged. At least she'd picked up on my mood and left me alone. Many wouldn't have the self control, and I was grateful she had more tact than anything else.</p><p>The bell chimed; I took advantage of the useful swivel to turn and Look at the newcomer.</p><p>I liked what I saw.</p><p>I didn't know what to do; how do you explain to someone that you've been waiting 28 years for them to turn up? How do you tell them that you already know everything about them? About the future? I settled for following my vision as closely as possible.</p><p>I stood up, and Jasper's gaze flitted anxiously around. I was relieved to see that he had noticed I was a vampire, and wasn't going to hurt him - at least, in his mind, not yet. I did my best to smile brightly, when all I wanted was to melt on the floor in relie f, ezcitement, and contentment. I extended my hand.</p><p>"You've kept me waiting a while, Major."</p><p>" sorry, ma'am. " he ducked his head. I giggled, and took his hand.</p><p>"Come on, Jasper. You don't know me - My name is Alice. Let's sit down."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>